


Spot Conlon Does Not

by HesTheKingOfSomewhere



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesTheKingOfSomewhere/pseuds/HesTheKingOfSomewhere
Summary: Spot Conlon is not interested in boys... well maybe one boy...





	Spot Conlon Does Not

Spot Conlon was not interested in boys. He did not flirt with them, he did not check them out, and he certainly did not prefer their company to girls. He did not bother his newsies that swung that way, as he never considered it his place to judge, he would even protect them to a degree. But Spot Conlon let it be known that he was not interested in boys, and put a stop to what people thought about a certain Manhattan newsie that visited every Thursday night. He knew how easily friendships could be misinterpreted, and that type of misinformation in the wrong hands could easily dethrone the King of Brooklyn. So no, Spot Conlon was not interested in boys, maybe he would be interested in one boy if things were different. He may joke around and enjoy spending time with his poker buddy, and he may have to admit that he was an attractive young man. But no, Spot Conlon was not interested in boys, he was interested in his friends.

 

Spot Conlon did not have friends. He had enemies, allies, and a kingdom, but no friends. Had Spot been younger and more naive, maybe he would have called Jack Kelly a friend. Some people considered Spot to be his friend, but no one received the title back. Even the boy Spot played cards with wasn’t considered his friend, he was so much more than that. To everyone else, these weekly card games were a tradition, and business transaction, and Spot perpetuated that idea. Nobody truly mattered to Spot but his family, and his family was Brooklyn. That boy was not Brooklyn, so he was not family and not a friend, he didn’t really matter to Spot Conlon, so it didn’t really bother Spot when the boy overheard him saying this to his boys.

 

Spot Conlon only fought for Brooklyn. When his boys were in trouble, he pulled them out. Brooklyn newsies had a way to get themselves in trouble, and Spot knew how to protect them. So when Spot saw the boy who sold at Sheepshead getting soaked in an alleyway one Thursday night, Spot took down his attackers, punching them black and blue so the boy could get away. The boy may have slept in Manhattan, but he sold in Brooklyn, and that was Brooklyn enough for him to gain Spot’s protection. This was not about this boy in particular, he told his friends, he would have done it for any of his boys. The boy thanked him in an alleyway. Perhaps Spot Conlon had fallen in love with a boy.

 

Spot Conlon did not fall in love with a boy. He fell in love with blue eyes, a face full of freckles, and a smile with a cigar falling off the lips. Racetrack Higgins was so much more than a boy, he was everything.


End file.
